The Fight
by Grykon
Summary: AU 35.006 Paige and Walter have their first fight as a married couple. A mini-Chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**If you read Farewell, I made a few small changes about an hour ago to it, I hope it isn't as confusing reading the names and who was doing what now.**

* * *

"I said no Walter." Paige threw her arms up in frustration as she walked away from her desk.

"But, don't you want to preserve the moment so we can watch it at a later date?" Walter asked as he followed after her.

"You have an eidetic memory Walter; you don't need a video of it." Paige yelled at him as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the Garage refrigerator.

"I know; that's why I think it's so unfair for you. You should be able to watch it from a better position at least." Walter tried to reason with her.

Paige glared at him, "If you want to record an event about our baby, than you can do it when we try to create the next one. I already know exactly how I look giving birth. Thank you."

Walter froze as her words infiltrated his brain. His head cocked in that adorable way she always loved as he thought. "Wait, what you just said." Walter looked at her.

Paige looked up at the ceiling, "Just like any other man, jumped right on the idea of filming us making love huh?"

Walter's head cocked again, "What? No, I mean, no, you said you already knew what you looked like giving birth. Does that mean you have a video of you giving birth of Ralph?"

"Oh my gosh, Walter, why are you so fixated on this?" Paige demanded.

"I'm not really, but to see Ralph come into this world, that, that would be amazing." Walter told her.

"Even though you would hear Drew's voice and see him cut the cord and holding Ralph? You'd still want to see it?" Paige asked him some of her fire going out.

Walter nodded.

"Will you give up the obsession of filming Megan's birth?" Paige asked.

Walter looked down at his shoes as he stuck his hands in his pockets and then looked back up. "Did you know that some people with really high IQ can develop all kinds of memory disorders? I may not always be able to recall Megan's birth and a video would be beneficial."

Paige stood looking at Walter and he had a hard time looking into her eyes, "That's why you want it? You're afraid one day you won't be able to remember it?"

Walter nodded his head.

Paige sighed, "I can't believe I am even considering this again. Look, if I agree to this, then the video stays private between us. Do you understand? No home movie showing for anyone besides the two of us. Is that clear?"

Walter nodded, afraid of speaking in case it would irritate Paige and she'd say no.

"I'm not saying yes, but if you stop bringing it up I will consider it. Deal," Paige finally asked.

"That's acceptable," Walter said.

"Let's go up to the loft," Paige finally said.

Sylvester and Toby watched as they made their way up the ramp. "You think she is going to drown him up there?" Toby asked Sylvester.

"I sure hope not." Sylvester said.

Paige led Walter into the master bedroom and sat down on the edge of their bed and pointed to her makeup table. "Bottom drawer on the left, get the box out of there for me."

Walter stepped over and opened the drawer and pulled the small lockbox out of the drawer and brought it over to Paige. She smiled as she took it and patted the bed next to her so Walter sat down.

Paige dialed in Ralph's birth date and unlocked the box. She pulled an old phone out of the box and handed it and the power adapter to Walter. Walter stared at the phone and then Paige. "Well, plug it in genius," Paige said with a laugh.

Walter carefully plugged it in and sat down and waited a moment. The phone came up with about fifteen percent power. Walter pulled up the camera options and saw a video in the directory and he looked at Paige as she just nodded her head. Walter called it up to be played and instantly he saw Paige on a hospital bed and crying out in pain. Walter became totally transfixed as the video played out and his eyes teared as Ralph was finally born. He watched as they cleaned him up and brought him back over to Paige and she began crying, a happy smile on her mouth and he watched as Drew stepped into the frame as a nurse took over filming and he kissed Paige as they both cried happily.

As the video ended Paige took the phone back and turned it off. "Well now you've seen the video and you know where it is kept. Do not show this to anyone else or tell them about it." She pulled his chin up to look into her face and she looked deep into Walter's eyes, "Please?"

Walter smiled and nodded his head as he kissed her deeply over and over, "Thank you for this present. I'll cherish it and your trust forever. And just being honest, you were so beautiful in that video, but I respect your feelings if you don't think you were."

Paige locked it up and handed Walter the lockbox and he put it back in her makeup table drawer. Paige's eyes went wide, "Oh no," she exclaimed as she struggled to stand up as quick as she could and Walter looked over and then heard liquid hit the floor. Walter's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Paige?" Walter queried.

Paige groaned and she began breathing as the classes had taught them, as the cramping eased she looked at Walter, "Okay, I guess I wasn't imagining things earlier. We better get to the car and head to the hospital."

Walter stood there staring for a moment his dream instantly replayed in his mind, "Walter!" Paige raised her voice for the third time.

"Right," Walter ran out to the living room and came back with a wheelchair he had brought in just in case Paige ever needed more help going up and down the ramp. "Let me take you down the ramp in this. It'll be safer if a cramp hits while we're walking down."

At first Paige was irritated but then she realized he was just trying to be safe and so she took his hand and sat down. "Oh, grab my go bag in the corner." Walter looked and ran over and grabbed it and brought it over putting it over his shoulder. He unlocked the brakes and pushed Paige out of their bed room and over into the living room before turning her around and walking backwards down the ramp.

"Sly, can you call Dr Young's office for me please? Let them know that Paige's water broke and she's having contractions and we are headed for the hospital." Walter asked. "Her number is on my office phone speed dial."

"On it Walter," Sylvester called out.

Toby ran over, "Anything you need me to do?"

Paige shook her head, "Thank you though."

Toby ran on over and held the Garage door open while they went through. "Do you mind bringing this back in after I get Paige in the car?" Walter asked. Toby just nodded.

As Toby ran around and grabbed the car door he saw Cabe's SUV coming down the street, "Oh, there's Cabe. Let him drive." Toby told them slamming the car door shut and started waving his arms like Cabe was his only chance to survive.

Happy had heard all the commotion and had finally made it to the front door. Since they found out she was pregnant she had sidelined most of her actual mechanical work and had only been designing stuff to protect the baby from any hazardous chemicals or compounds. "Good luck Paige," she yelled.

Cabe was puzzled when he saw Toby waving his arms and jumping up and down like a lunatic but then saw Walter with Paige in the wheelchair and he turned on his lights and siren and increased speed until he got to the Garage and he cut the wheel and forced the vehicle to spin so that the passenger side was on their side.

Toby grabbed the backdoor and pulled it open as Walter locked the brakes and 'helped' Paige to stand. "Walter, just help, don't pull on me," she yelled at him.

"Sorry," he apologized as she moved over and stepped up into the back and Walter quickly closed the door and ran over to the door behind Cabe and jumped in.

"Good luck guys, we'll see you at the hospital!" Toby yelled.

"You okay kid?" Cabe asked Paige.

Paige nodded, "Been experiencing some cramps and my water broke a few minutes ago." She replied as the last cramp subsided.

"Good deal, about time Megan!" Cabe said loudly as he took off. "Call local dispatch." Cabe said out loud after tapping a button on his steering wheel.

"Calling local dispatch" the car answered.

"LAPD dispatch," a woman's voice answered.

"This is Homeland agent Cabe Gallo, badge number 2835. I'm giving government assets emergency hospital transportation, notify all officers."

"Acknowledge, do you need an escort?" the woman asked.

"Negative." Cabe told her as he hung up.

Sylvester pulled out his cell phone and called up his contact list and hit 'Mom and Dad' and pressed dial. "Mom, I'm so sorry to call so late, but Walter and Paige just left for the hospital, Megan is on her way. Yes, Ma'am, I'll set up Facechat as soon as Paige lets me." Sylvester laughed, "I agree, I love you and Dad. Talk to you soon."

Sylvester called up his speed dial and hit Florence, "Hey Florence, Paige went into labor. Yea, Cabe's taking them to the hospital. I'm getting ready to head up there now. No, if you aren't done, you can keep working; I can catch a ride with Toby and Happy. I love you too." Sylvester smiled as he hung up. Sylvester grabbed Walter's backpack and stuck his laptop in it and zipped it shut. He carried it over to his desk where he grabbed his backpack and put his tablet and laptop in it along with a number of his latest comic books. He looked up and saw Toby and Happy grabbing some items before they were going to leave.

"Hey, you think we better go pick up Ralph?" Sylvester finally thought.

Happy sat back down at her new desk and pulled out her phone and called Ralph's school. "Yea, this is Happy Quintis, though you have me on record as Happy Quinn, Ralph Dineen's mother has gone into labor and my husband and I will be stopping by to pick him up. Would you have him waiting at the main door in twenty minutes please? Thanks, you too," Happy said.

Paige lay on the hospital bed, it'd been five hours since her water broke and she was a little on the testy side. Walter stood beside her and had grown quiet as it seemed like everything he did or said somehow upset her. Dr Young looked up from examining her and checking her vitals again, "Good news, we're in the home stretch Paige. It won't be long now."

Paige smiled and she finally looked over at Walter, "Do you remember what I told you at the loft?"

Walter looked at her and not trusting the situation nodded his head. "Walter, you can go ahead and record this, but I swear, if you allow anyone besides you or I to see the video you will regret it for the rest of our lives. Do you understand?" Walter swallowed hard and nodded his head but just stood there looking at her. Paige closed her eyes and shook her head. "Walter, you can't record it if you don't get your camera out."

Walter fumbled around but finally got his phone out and brought up the camera app up and looked one more time at Paige and she just nodded. He mentally remembered the video that Drew had made and he did his best to plan the recording from the side Paige always seemed to favor in photos and he pressed record. As far as Walter was concerned only about five minutes passed from the time he started recording to when Megan was finally born. His hand shook as the nurse took over the phone and the Dr allowed him to cut the cord and then Megan was in her Mother's arms as Paige began crying for joy and Walter knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around them both and kissed Paige over and over. "She's so beautiful, just like her Mother. I love you Paige, thank you for everything."

Paige looked up at Walter and they kissed once more as Paige said "I love you Walter." The nurse stopped the recording.

After Megan had nursed and they got her all cleaned up Paige looked at Walter, "Why don't you go introduce Megan to the rest of the family?"

"You sure, I think they can wait." Walter told her.

Paige nodded, "Its fine, just bring her back quickly," she smiled.

Walter looked at the Dr and she nodded, Walter took his phone back before carefully taking Megan from Paige and carried her out of the delivery room.

Team Scorpion stood up and cheered as Walter walked out carrying the small bundle. "Megan, this is our Cyclone," Walter said as he reversed her so they could see her face.

Ralph stepped up with a smile on his face, "Hey Sis, I'm Ralph, your older brother." Megan just yawned and then jerked as several camera flashes went off snapping a picture. The look she gave them seemed to scream, "How rude."

After several minutes Walter finally said he was taking Megan back to Paige and just as he turned to leave Cabe stepped up and put his arm around Walter's shoulders, "Well done Walter. I'm so proud of you."

Walter smiled and looked at Cabe, "Thanks Dad." Cabe smiled as Walter walked back into the delivery room.

The nurses had gotten Paige all cleaned up and changed all the linen by the time Walter got back. Paige was nearly passed out and Walter carefully placed Megan into the crook of her arm and Paige's eyes opened and she smiled seeing Walter and Megan there, "Where's Ralphy?"

"You want me to go get him?" Walter asked. Paige nodded and Walter left the room, "Ralph, Ralph," Walter said and Ralph looked up and Walter gestured and he got up and came over to him as Walter opened the door and Ralph saw his Mom lying on the bed with Megan and he slowly walked into the room. He stepped up to the right side of the bed.

"What do you think Ralph?" Paige asked.

"I think she is beautiful, just like you." Ralph said as Walter stepped up behind him and placed his arm around Paige and his other arm on Ralph's shoulder.

"How did I get so blessed?" Walter said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my last story, Farewell, it was simply the hardest story. I really hope no more stories like that come, I'm still dealing with a headache from it. Thank you to Margaret for sharing your personal story, it meant a lot! I was worried no one would enjoy or comment and I was very glad you guys did reply!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cabe stood nose to nose with the hospital administrator as he tried to explain hospital policy concerning returning the babies back to the nursery, "After all it's in the Mother's best interests that we do that so she can get the rest she needs and not have to worry about every little need of the baby until she goes home." He thought he had explained their position well and used solid logic.

Cabe nodded, "Let me tell you exactly what that all means. Spit. Besides being my children, they are top government assets. Paige wants her baby here in the room with her and that's where the baby is going to stay. We'll care for the little one, your nurses are welcome to check in through the normal course of their rounds and assist if requested. If you don't like it I can get Homeland director Katharine Cooper to come down. I'm sure your hospital would just love having someone of that level of Federal authority walking through here and I'll only be too happy to make sure your bosses know it was all because of you."

He looked around the room and all the eyes on him and he felt sweat bead up on his forehead. He licked his dry lips, "W-well she'll have to sign a waiver than."

"No problem," Walter said standing next to Cabe. "Bring the paperwork and we'll sign it. And we do not want that nurse around Paige or Megan again or," Walter pointed, "back in here again. She upset my wife and daughter and I won't tolerate her or another rude nurse." Walter glared at the nurse standing by the door who had been standing there almost arrogantly when the administrator had begun but started shrinking back as he gave ground and Walter's gaze fell on her.

"Very well, we'll change nurse assignments for you and I'll get the paperwork brought down to you shortly." He finally told them as he turned and walked out the door.

"Thank you Cabe," Paige told him gratefully.

Cabe smiled, "Anything for you sweetheart. But I think we really need to reconsider what hospital we use. This one is almost not worth the hassle." They laughed.

Allie came running in the door, "Am I late? My boss was a jerk and wouldn't let me leave early." She stopped and saw Paige holding the small bundle and her smile erupted on her face and her hand came up and rested on her stomach. "Oh Paige," she slowly walked up to the right side of the bed and Paige just smiled as she pulled the covering back to let Allie see Megan. "Oh she is so beautiful," her hand raised up and covered her mouth as a tear escaped her eye. "Just like her Mommy." Allie smiled and touched Paige's hair, "Congratulations."

Cabe stepped up and put his arm around her shoulders, "Isn't she though?"

Allie leaned into Cabe, "Did I hear you getting snippy with someone?" She asked.

Everyone laughed, "Yea, a nurse got rude with Paige so I had to straighten them out." Cabe told her.

Allie smiled looking up at Cabe and hugged him tighter. She pulled his head down and kissed his cheek, "I need to talk to you privately."

Cabe looked at her and nodded. "We'll be back; we're going to get some coffee."

Toby's head shot up, "Hey, I could go for a sandwich anyone want to go to the cafeteria with me?"

Sasha stood up quickly as did Ralph, Sylvester and Florence. "Walt?" Toby asked.

"You guys go ahead I don't want to leave Paige and Megan alone." Walter told him.

Happy walked over and sat down on the side of Paige's bed, "You go Walt. I'm going to stay up here. They won't mess with Paige or Megan with me here."

Walter looked at Paige and she smiled and nodded. Walter stepped over and kissed Paige and Megan, "You want me to bring you anything?"

Paige smiled, "Maybe some pie?"

Walter smiled, "Thanks Happy."

"So did you do it?" Happy asked after everyone left.

Paige looked confused, "Do what?"

Happy laughed, "Let Walt make a video of course."

Paige blushed, "Yea, at the very end."

"Toby's been after me about it too, I haven't decided. You seemed to be pretty strong against it, how come?" Happy asked.

Paige took in a deep breath, "Well understand I don't think Walter would do this but I can't help but remember after Ralph was born. We'd been home for about four days and I woke up from a nap and heard the sound of a woman screaming, crying and I heard men's voices making remarks and I was confused and I got up and peeked out into the front room and Drew was showing the video to a group of his buddies."

"That bastard," Happy got pissed, "I knew I didn't like him for more than for leaving you and Ralph."

"It was bad enough they all made passes at me all the time as it was, always 'joking' of course. After Drew left it became a nightmare. Of course not a one of them ever offered to help Ralph and me." Paige sighed.

"The next time Drew comes to town I think he is going to have a very serious accident." Happy steamed. "Don't worry, Walter is clueless about a lot of things but when it comes to you he is very guarded for you. He won't show the video to anyone."

Paige nodded and then looked up as she heard someone knock on the door. "Joey? What a pleasant surprise." Paige smiled.

"Hey Paige, I heard you guys were here so I hope you don't mind I looked you up and came to see how you were." Joey gestured and Paige smiled and motioned for him to enter the room.

"Happy, you remember Joey? He was the main nurse that cared for Walter here." Paige said.

"Hey Happy, oh is that the little one?" Joey smiled.

Paige nodded and turned Megan just a bit so Joey could see her better.

"What a gorgeous little one, what's her name?" Joey asked.

"Megan Happy O'Brien," Paige smiled at Happy.

"What a great name, beautiful just like she is. Hey I was talking to my friend Kim, she's one of the nurses in the ward and I heard you had a run in with a nurse." Joey said.

Paige nodded, "I want Megan to stay here with me and she tried to take her away from me."

"Seriously, what a witch, the hospital makes all kinds of allowances for new parents. Not sure why they are trying to be so strict." Joey shook his head. "Well I am just on my break so I can't stay long so I better get going and tell Walter I said congratulations."

Paige looked puzzled, "How'd you know?"

Joey laughed, "One look at you two looking at each other and you just know you are meant to be." Joey waved as he walked out the door.

After Cabe and Allie had entered the waiting room, "How come you didn't want to go with the kids?" Cabe asked her as he handed a coffee out to her.

Allie shook her head and Cabe became concerned. "Allie, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Allie put her hands together and stepped over towards the aquarium. Cabe walked up and put his arm around her back and ran his hand up her opposite arm. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." Cabe said.

"Cabe, I'm not sure how to tell you this." Allie rang her hands together. She turned to face Cabe, "I never expected this and I didn't even consider it a possibility, my age, your age, both detriments to the process."

Cabe sat his coffee down and took her hands in hers, "Sweetheart, just say it, it'll be okay, I promise, I'm here to support you in any way you need or want me too."

Allie looked up into Cabe's eyes, "I just heard back from my Dr's appointment from the other day. I'm pregnant; you're going to be a father." Allie clenched her eyes closed waiting for the fallout.

Cabe picked her bodily off the floor and hugged her tightly to him, "Are you kidding me? That's the most awesome thing I have ever heard."

Allie smiled; she'd been so sure he'd raise a stink about his age and how old he'd be when the child entered high school. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with tears running down her cheeks.

Happy was holding Megan as Paige filled out the forms her new nurse brought down to her when Cabe and Allie walked in holding hands grinning happily. "Hey Roomie, where's the rest of the crew?" Happy asked.

Cabe glanced up, "I guess the cafeteria still; we just went to the waiting room." He took a sip of his coffee.

Happy looked at them and her eyes narrowed, "Why are you two so happy? And where's your coffee Allie?" Happy's eyes widened, "No way!"

Paige looked up from the paperwork, "What's going on?"

"Cabe put a bun in Allie's oven." Happy exclaimed.

Paige's mouth dropped open as Cabe and Allie laughed, "I just found out a few hours ago." Allie admitted.

"Congratulations!" Paige and Happy exclaimed together.

Allie walked up and looked down at Megan in Happy's arms, "May I?"

Happy looked at Paige and she nodded. Happy gently passed Megan over to Allie and then got up and hugged Cabe. "Congratulations old man, looks like the new ticker was good for something else too." Happy said as she giggled.

"Come here and give me a hug Cabe." Paige said with a smile after she finished signing the last page of the forms.

Cabe laughed and walked over and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you." Paige whispered, "Just don't forget about the rest of your kids in favor of this one now." A small tear escaped her eye.

Cabe laughed, "You won't get rid of me that easily. Trust me."

Paige's new nurse came in and greeted Allie and Cabe, "Is there anything I can do for you Paige?"

Paige shook her head, "Well, I'm done with these forms if you want to take them back."

The nurse smiled as she picked them up and left the room.

Allie reached out with Megan and Paige smiled as she took her back just as the gang returned from the cafeteria. Walter walked over and sat down in Paige's bed and kissed her before showing her the peach cobbler he brought up for her. Paige smiled, "You want me to feed you or hold Megan?" Walter grinned as he asked.

Paige smiled and laughed, "Feed me Seymour."

Walter frowned as he took the plastic wrap off the dish and cut a small piece off and reached the fork out so Paige could take it off the fork.

"It's from a movie Walt, Little Shop of Horrors," Toby informed him.

"Oh," Walter replied as he got the next bite ready.

"Can I hold Megan Mom?" Ralph asked.

"Oh," Paige said surprised, "Sure honey, can you hold your arms like this?" Ralph dutifully placed his arms just like Paige was holding hers. Paige slowly reached Megan out and slipped her into Ralph's arms. "Make sure you support her head Ralphy, baby's necks aren't developed enough to protect themselves."

"I understand, I'll be careful Mom, I promise." Ralph told her.

Paige smiled as Ralph stared down at Megan, "She really is beautiful like you Mom." Ralph said as he turned and half sat on the side of her bed to try and give her some reassurance.

Walter cut another bite off and held it out for Paige. Paige smiled and ate the bite he offered. "Oh, you guys missed Joey; he stopped by on his break a short bit ago. He said to tell you congratulations."

"That was very kind of him." Walter said as he cut another piece for Paige.

"No kidding? Maybe I should go up and say Hi to him." Cabe said.

It was fairly late; Walter and Paige had just said good night to Walter's parents on facechat. They'd both had been ecstatic at Megan and their choice of a name for her. They'd promised to come see them Christmas. Walter started to get out of Paige's bed and she stopped him, "What are you doing?"

Walter smiled, "Giving you your bed back so you can sleep. I'll sleep in the chair on the other side of Megan's bassinette."

Paige shook her head, "Just moved the bassinette next to your side and get back in. I want you next to me. Please?" Walter smiled and nodded and got up and moved the bassinette up to the left side and crawled into bed and laid down putting his arm around Paige and she laid her head against him. "Just like we should be," Paige said as she snuggled into his chest. "Walter, can I explain something to you about the video?" Paige finally asked.

Walter nodded and Paige began telling him about the story she told Happy. "And while I know you would never betray me like that, it's why I am so guarded over it. Forgive me?" Paige asked.

Walter smiled, "Nothing to forgive. I will always protect you, Ralph and Megan."

Paige had finally fallen asleep and Walter put in his ear buds and started watching a lecture from the University of Queensland when he realized how mad he was. He paused the video and looked at Paige sleeping peacefully. He opened his own browser he designed and connected to the Garage's VPN and began rerouting his connections bouncing it all over the world before he hacked into the IRS data server and pulled up Drew's information. He flagged his record for a full audit for the next five years and quickly disconnected. And shut down his browser and began watching the video again, a smile on his face, that was good for an opening salvo he thought.

The lecture was about thirty minutes in when Megan woke up crying, Walter quickly picked her up and noticing how wet she was he got up and began changing her. "Walter?" Paige asked wearily.

"Megan's wet," Walter told her as a nurse opened the door and came in.

Walter looked back, "We've got her."

The nurse smiled, "Just making sure everything is okay, its time to feed Megan too. Would you like me to get a bottle?"

Paige shook her head, "Thank you, no, I've got this." She said with steel in her voice.

The nurse smiled, "Call if you need anything guys."

Walter finished the diaper change and brought Megan over and handed her to Paige and got back into bed with her. He watched as Paige started singing to her before she began nursing Megan.

Walter smiled, "I see you haven't lost your touch." He kissed Paige and held her tighter as she snuggled into his chest as best she could while nursing Megan.

* * *

**Greetings guys, based on Franxine's comment I thought I would ask you guys what you wanted to do. While it is my hope to end up writing a lot if not all of the family connects and stuff brought out in Farewell it will take a long time to actually do all that. So I thought I would give you the option of me writing up a timeline showing who and when all the kids are married/born. You'll also see that I didn't reveal something in Farewell, I didn't want the cat out of the bag early since it was going to be revealed in this story. But basically due to military commitment Cabe's child and family couldn't be there. I also didn't mention great grand kids or spouses of grand kids simply because of the space it would have needed in the one shot. I'll give you guys 2 days to let me know if you want the timeline. Oh and Farewell takes place 55 years after Head Space (for rent). -Tim**


End file.
